


Honey I'm Good

by Intheshadows9



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking, I love this song so so much, I mean it, M/M, Relationship Struggles, Songfic, solangelo for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intheshadows9/pseuds/Intheshadows9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic based off of the song Honey I'm Good, by Andy Grammer. </p><p>Will and Nico get into a fight and Nico kicks Will out. Will decides to drown himself in alcohol and when a handsome stranger introduces himself to Will, he realizes he will only ever really love Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a really short fic, just a quick warning!

The longer I sit on this barstool, the more comfortable it is. I swirl the drink in my hand as the events from earlier today replayed. I just need my space! Go away! Nico’s shrill cry is still ringing in my ears from our fight this afternoon.  
I down what's left in my glass. "Bartender," I say in between sniffles. "Another please." The tears run down my face, I'm broken. When the bartender returns with my drink, I pull out my wallet.  
"Don't need to pay. Compliments of the gentleman over there." He points across the bar and sure enough, there was a guy smiling in my direction, presumably at me. I turn around quickly and take a couple deep breaths, hoping this slows or stops the flow of tears from my leaky faucets for eyes. I think to myself, why would he buy me a drink? What does he want from me?  
I look back in his general direction and he is standing now. Either something was slipped into my drink or he is approaching me, because he seems to be growing. Unfortunately, he was actually walking towards me.  
When he spoke, he didn't speak softly or gentle, he spoke rough and sharp, like he is my boss or something. "Hey handsome." It was more of a knife in my heart than a compliment. I remain silent. "Don't you wanna talk?" It sounded more like a command than a question and in response, I shook my head, letting my gaze return to the wooden floor of the bar.  
I feel something on my shoulder, hopefully a hand. "What's got you so down in the dumps?" Just the stranger saying "dumps" makes me think the thing between Nico and I is over. The tears start up again, this time with no restraint.  
The stranger takes up residency on the barstool beside mine and just sits there. Fucking sits there. Now I get a good look at this stranger. He is wearing a leather jacket overtop a crimson red t-shirt, and ripped blue jeans. His shoes are something out of anyone's nightmares. They are a bright yellow with green stripes along the side. His hair is cut close to his scalp, and spike up at random with some kind of product. Overall, he is quite handsome (minus the shoes that is).  
"Feeling up to talking yet?" He asks one more time. By now, my sniffling has reduced to a minimum and I have run out of tears. I offer a slight nod and turn my head to look at the stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to post at least once a month, but no guarantees because school. You can find me on tumblr at www.thesonoftheshadows.tumblr.com or on twitter @imtheshadows942 !


End file.
